Sam isn't okay
by mleonam
Summary: Sam is anorexic and he's hiding it from Dean. Will he get help, or succumb to the darkness in his mind?


Chapter 1:

Sam laid awake, staring up at the ceiling of the motel. The smell of mold, and dust were in the air and he was getting more and more nauseous.

Careful not to wake his older brother, he slowly raised out of bed and walked to the door to get some air. Turning the doorknob and stepping out is when he could breathe in a clean breath for the first time in 4 hours.

Dean was being hard on Sam because he cared about him. Sam knew that. But that didn't mean that he approved of being treated as if he was still a kid. He was only a few years older and that made him what, a god?

 _Heh._ Sam laughed to himself. Dean was against anything that was on the same lines as a god. His little ironic joke relaxed him a little more.

Sam started walking into the parking lot even though he felt his body full of exhaustion with every step. He knew he didn't have to burn any more calories; he hasn't eaten for five days and been hunting demons all day with his brother. But, knowing he was going farther in the negatives made him feel a little better.

Dean was catching on to it a little more each day. Yesterday, he came so close to getting it out of Sam, the truth. But Sam was saved by none other than a demon's appearance.

 _Sam and Dean were running. They knew they couldn_ _'_ _t overpower the demon. No more bullets in the colt, no dagger, not even a sprinkle of holy water._

 _"_ _Sam! Here!_ _"_ _Dean yelled to his brother as he slid into a small space between two walls. If anything, it could hide them for a few moments until they decided on what to do._

 _As Sam was edging in with his brother trying to catch his breath from running, his ears started ringing._

 _Numbness spread to the tips of his fingers and he felt so warm in the head._

 _"_ _Shit. Shit not now,_ _"_ _he thought putting his forehead against the cold concrete wall._

 _Dean stared from the edge of the wall, considering the darkness as Sam tried collecting himself. He was doing so well, running off adrenaline. However, it looks like his body has finally been deprived too long of nutrients._

 _Sam started sliding down the wall as his knees were too weak to hold himself up. Dean still hasn_ _'_ _t noticed, whispering to himself trying to figure out a plan and keeping look-out for the demon._

 ** _Flunk._**

 _Dean turned and saw his little brother laying on the ground, face pale._

 _"_ _Sammy?_ _"_ _He asked concerned._ _"_ _Sammy, hey._ _"_ _He crouches and gets down next to him and starts shaking his shoulder._

 _"_ _Dude! The hell?_ _"_ _Dean started really getting concerned._

 _Dean kept shaking Sam, and after around 30 seconds Sam started stirring._

 _"_ _Dean? Wh-What are you doing?_ _"_ _He asks, fear obvious on his face as he realizes that he just fainted._

 _Luckily, it was too dark for Dean to make out the features._

 _"_ _You just fainted!_ _"_ _Dean yelled._ _"_ _Get the hell up before the thing catches up._ _"_

 _Sam puts both hands on the ground and stands on his feet for a slight second before he tumbles down again, too weak._

 _"_ _You have got to be kidding me! Sam!_ _"_

 _Sam felt defeated, and embarrassed._

 _"_ _Stupid, weak, piece of shit," his head was chanting._

 _All the sudden there was laughter coming from the boy's side._

 _"_ _Well, well, well. Sam couldn't run fast enough, could he? Well you know what they say- only gotta run faster than one person to live," the demon chuckles as he gets closer and into the view of Dean._

 _"_ _You so much as step one inch closer and you'll go back to hell bitch," Dean snarls still clutching on to Sam's shoulder_

 _"_ _Oh Dean, don't you worry. I'm not here for you," he hissed. "Your brother is the one of interest. Why don't you be a good boy and get out of my way before something bad happens."_

 _Dean lets go of Sam and lunges out into the opening tackling the demon to the ground._

 _"_ _You. Will. Never. Touch. Him," Dean yells with every punch to the demons face._

 _He just lays there, bloodied and laughing with every punch._

 _"_ _We will see about that."_

 _Just then the demon opens his mouth and yells, black smoke tunneling out of him and into the air._

 _Beneath Dean was now just an unconscious man._

 _"_ _Shit," Dean mumbles, rolling off the man._


End file.
